


Dragon's Heart

by Boffin1710



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: ...the missing armour plated scale over the dragon’s heart in mythical tales of lore.





	Dragon's Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [00QEros (Dassandre)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/gifts), [AsheTarasovich (natalieashe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/gifts).



 

 

 

4 days 13 hours 27 minutes and 32 seconds

Around the world (if only through a headset) from Austin to Vancouver to Brussels to Kiev to Bangkok.

5 Cities

5 different voices

The sofa is calling my name.

Too much “on” time has started to peel away the layers, like that of an onion, leaving an open gap… a chink in the outer armour.  It’s that vulnerable spot where you don’t quite have your kelvar vest cinched up tight enough or

4 days 13 hours 27 minutes and 32 seconds

Around the world (if only through a headset) from Austin to Vancouver to Brussels to Kiev to Bangkok.

5 Cities

5 different voices

The sofa is calling my name.

Too much “on” time has started to peel away the layers, like that of an onion, leaving an open gap… a chink in the outer armour.  It’s that vulnerable spot where you don’t quite have your kelvar vest cinched up tight enough or the missing armour plated scale over the dragon’s heart in mythical tales of lore.

Cuppa of tea has long since gone cold and without warning falls to the tile floor. Hands are tired, sore, and refusing to maintain any grip at the moment.  Too much “keyboard” time.

Shards of my cup float in the muddied liquid that is spreading across the tiled floor at my feet.

Logical part of brain (because it never shuts off) notates World War era flooring tile.  More than likely contains asbestos.  Make a note to replace.

Other part of my brain just stares down at the spreading mess around my feet and realises that my vision is blurred by the drops of moisture that have overflowed from my eyes…  dripping onto the lens of my glasses.

Fuck…  

It’s been a long chaotic week.

And…

the Quartermaster can’t afford to be human…


End file.
